I Wont Ask for Much this Christmas
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: "¿Divertido?", Inglaterra quedó sin aliento. "¿Qué parte de sentarse en el regazo de un oloroso viejo gordo es divertido para ti? A menos claro, que sea un inquietante fetiche tuyo que ignoro". -¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- UsUk


**Título:** No pido mucho para esta Navidad.

**Disclaimer:** Este fic **NO** **ES MÍO**, es 100% propiedad de **Car**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Los agradecimientos a él. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

-.-.-.-

***I Wont Ask for Much this Christmas***

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Traducido Por Remula Black_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Esta es, posiblemente, la peor idea que tú alguna vez has preparado en aquel aserrín abierto que llamas cerebro desde aquella maldita plataforma volante en el ´56"**

"**Oh, cállate, _scrooge_. ¡Esto va a ser divertido!"**

"**¿Divertido?"**, Inglaterra quedó sin aliento. **"¿Qué parte de sentarse en el regazo de un oloroso viejo gordo es **_**divertido **_**para ti? A menos claro, que sea un inquietante fetiche tuyo que ignoro".**

América se rió fuerte y claro, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su menos-amigable-amigo. **"Vamos, **_**dude**_**, ¡No seas un Grinch! ¡Es Navidad! Es el momento más maravilloso del-"**

"**Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa frase o yo solo, sin ayuda, te mataré con esa cadena de guirnaldas que están allí".**

América hizo una pantomima comprimiendo los labios, haciendo lo posible por forjar una expresión de miedo, pero fácilmente se expuso por el brillo juguetón en sus ojos. **"Está bien, no más villancicos. Pero, en serio amigo, **_**sonríe**_** o algo así, ¡Estamos a punto de hablar con Papá Noel!"**

Inglaterra se burló. **"Eso… lo de **_**allí**_** no es Santa Claus, ¡Y lo sabes tan bien como yo!"** se detuvo por un instante. **"De hecho, Finlandia positivamente estaría escandalizado al ser confundido por la gente que gustan de él".**

"**Yo sé, Inglaterra, **_**Dios**_**"**, se quejó América, recibiendo otra burla de la nación mayor. **"¡Ese no es totalmente el **_**punto**_**!".**

"**Honestamente, Estados Unidos. No hay necesidad de que actúes como una colonia".**

"**¡Yo no estoy actuando como una colonia!"**. América exclamó con un mohín. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tenazmente al ver como Inglaterra sonreía. **"Oh, cállate".**

"**Yo no he dicho nada". **

"**Tú querías"**. Estados Unidos se animó de inmediato apartando su mala racha cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar poco a poco. **"¡Hey! ¡Casi nos toca a nosotros! ¡**_**Sweet**_**!".**

Inglaterra puso los ojos, tratando de ignorar que él y Estados Unidos por lo menos medían el doble de altura que el resto de los ocupantes de la fila. **"Oh, qué alegría".**

"**¿Ves? ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Sabía que estaba en ti!"**

"**Oh, ¡Cierra la boca! Eso fue sarcasmo, _Git_".**

La nación más joven se rió entre dientes, agitando el pelo ya de por sí desordenado de Inglaterra. **"Empieza a pensar en lo que quieres para Navidad, así tú puedes decirle a Santa".**

"**¿Puedo pedirle que te largues?"**

América emitió. **"No".**

Inglaterra suspiró. **"Bueno, ahí se van todas mis ideas".**

"_**Englaaaand**_**"**, se quejó América, causando que Inglaterra pensara seriamente en pedirle a la imitación de Santa que el niño maldito parara sus lloriqueos ya. **"¡Tienes que pensar en **_**algo**_**! ¡Te vas a ver realmente como un maldito estúpido si vas allí y no tienes nada que pedir!".**

"**¡Parezco un _Bloody Stupid_ estando en la fila en primer lugar!"**

Estados Unidos no le hizo caso, puso su mano en el mentón pensativamente mientras miraba el llamativo techo decorado del centro comercial de gran tamaño. **"Tú puedes pedirle habilidad en la cocina. El resto del mundo estaría muy agradecido por ello".**

Inglaterra se sonrojó. **"**_**Excuse me?**_**"**

"**¡O cejas más pequeñas!".**

"**Bueno, esto es suficiente"**, gruñó Inglaterra, lanzando sus manos al aire antes de alguna manera pasar por encima de la barrera de luz navideña improvisada que sostenía la fila junta. **"¡Yo no tengo porqué estar aquí y ser insultado de esta forma! Tú puedes ir y…-"**

Por desgracia, Inglaterra se encontró arraigado en el lugar por unos fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura obstinadamente, evitando su fuga. **"Oh, vamos viejo, ¡Yo solo estaba bromeando!"**. América sonrió, dejándolo libre una vez que él estuvo seguro que no se escurriría. **"Solo haz esto conmigo ¿quieres?, es nuestro turno".**

Inglaterra se sonrojó ligeramente, cruzando sus brazos en un arranque de genio y plantando su ceño fruncido firmemente en su rostro. Maldito ese muchacho y su poder embarazoso sobre él. **"Está bien. Pero si hay una grieta en mi forma de cocinar o mis cejas, tendrás que pedir ayuda, porque Rudolph no será el único con la nariz roja y brillante".**

Estados Unidos respondió con un entusiasta pulgar cuando un adolescente muy infeliz con un traje de duende verde y un sombrero señalado, se aclaró la garganta y los saludó con la mano. **"Está bien, **_**muchacho**_**"**, se burlo el chico sarcásticamente al inconscientemente América. **"¿Listo para conocer a Papá Noel?".**

"**¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" **América se agolpó a la puerta, y con un saltito, aterrizó a grandes rasgos en el regazo del desprevenido viejo hombre. **"¡Hola, Papá Noel!"** él gritó como Santa respondió. **"¡**_**Dude**_**, tengo una lista para ti!".**

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Inglaterra y al elfo a ellos, como Estados Unidos, sin duda, le dio al pobre hombre detrás de la puerta una lista de artículos de una milla de largo.

Aclarándose la garganta, Inglaterra se volvió hacia el muchacho y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. "**Espero que te paguen decentemente por esto, chico".**

"**No lo suficiente, amigo".**

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, e Inglaterra se introdujo en la esfera de nieve en forma de globo para hablar con Santa en paz. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa forzada, mientras Inglaterra, poco a poco, se acercaba a la silla grande de oro.

"**Oh, eres uno grande también ¿no es así?"**, Santa pidió.

"**Yo no me voy a sentir en ti".** Inglaterra bromeó.

Santa se relajó visiblemente. **"Oh, gracias al buen Dios. El joven de antes era uno pesado. No parecías de ello, pero **_**sheesh**_**".**

"**Sí, él ciertamente lo es".** Inglaterra se rió. **"No se lo digas, sin embargo. A menos que tú quieras que él esté llorando sacudiéndose por la pérdida de peso en una semana".**

Una sonrisa cómplice se coló en los labios del anciano mientras un brillo malicioso se vislumbraba en sus ojos. "**Ah, así que debes ser Arthur…"**

Inglaterra parpadeó. **"Si, es cierto. ¿Cómo…?".**

"**Tú amigo Alfred tenía un poco bastante que decir acerca de ti, joven".** Santa interrumpió. **"**_**Bastante **_**un poco".**

Inglaterra se mordió el labio y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su espalda, tratando de fingir indiferencia mientras un pequeño rubor comenzaba a deslizarse por sus mejillas. **"¿O-Oh? Eso es ciertamente… interesante".**

"**Mmmm".** Santa asintió con la cabeza. **"Yo diría que el noventa por ciento de la lista de ese muchacho se componía de cosas para ti".**

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Inglaterra se hizo más profundo. **"¿Fue realmente…? Yo… quiero decir… ¿Él…?".**

Santa sonrió, agradecido de que el británico no podía verlo debajo de su tupida barba blanca. **"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que incluso lo único que quería para sí mismo participabas también".**

En este punto, la cara de Inglaterra era casi tan brillante como un árbol de Navidad, y sus piernas de alguna manera avanzaron por el camino hasta la silla de Santa sin informarle a su mente de su viaje. Sujetándose con una mano su cabello, y manteniéndola en la parte posterior de su cuello, Inglaterra miró al hombre de edad con timidez.

"**¿Y-y… q-ue po-podría se-r?**

"**Bueno, eso **_**es**_** lo raro"**, murmuró Santa. **"Él no pidió nada de lo que físicamente podría dársele. Él me pidió consejos".**

Inglaterra levantó una ceja**. "¿Consejos?".**

"**Sobre la forma para conseguir que _alguien_ lo note".**

"**¿A-ah sí? Y-y… ¿Qué le dijiste?".**

Santa sonrió. **"Bueno, yo le dije que sea paciente, porque Santa tuvo la sensación de que ese alguien, probablemente, siente lo mismo"**. Hizo una pausa para admirar el rostro ruborizado de Inglaterra. **"Me alegra ver que no le mentí al chico".**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**¡Hey! ¡Hey, Inglaterra! ¡Por aquí!"**. América estaba en un banco al otro lado del "Taller de Santa", agitando los brazos enérgicamente. Inglaterra mantenía su vista hacia abajo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de personas.

"**Sí, sí, te veo. Maldita sea, puedes dejar de agitar tus brazos ya como un idiota, ¿verdad?".**

América sonrió, empujando un objeto envuelto en tejido de sus manos. **"¡Te conseguí una galleta!"**, exclamó, dando un mordisco a la suya. **"¿No es lindo? ¡Se ve como un copo de nieve! Me gusta la forma en que utilizaron el azúcar para hacerlo brillar como un-…"**

Un par de dudosos labios hicieron un breve contacto con la mejilla interrumpiéndolo inmediatamente, haciendo que casi dejara caer su galleta por su estado de shock. Grandes ojos azules fueron bloqueados ante la isla que ahora se retiraba ruborizado con tanta vehemencia, Estados Unidos estaba preocupado de que el azúcar se iba a derretir sobre la galleta.

"**Inglaterra… ¿Qué fue…?".**

Inglaterra se aclaró la garganta, manteniendo los ojos firmemente en el suelo. **"Y, si… bueno… fu-fue por… fue por… por el bizcocho".**

Estados Unidos se tragó sus palabras sobre las diferencias entre las galletas y los bizcochos y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su pelo, desarrollando por su cuenta su propio rubor. **"N-No… no hay problema, **_**dude**_**".**

"**Bueno"**, tosió Inglaterra, enderezando su abrigo al tiempo que Estados Unidos hacía lo mismo. **"Ahora que esta insensatez está acabada, vamos a terminar las compras ¿de acuerdo? Ya es bastante malo que tú esperes hasta tan tarde para hacerlo, si esperamos más tiempo, todo el edificio será limpiado. ¡Vamos, pues!".**

"**¡Yup! ¡Voy!"**, gritó. Mientras que Inglaterra daba una vuelta, tomando un último vistazo de Santa y dándole una inclinación agradecida antes de moverse tras su persuasivo amigo que se marchaba.

Alcanzando un punto máximo detrás de la puerta, y sin estar ya con el disfraz, Finlandia le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

"**Feliz Navidad, a los dos". **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_[The End]_

Notas Luni:

¡Holas a todos! ¡Y Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado genial (A quienes festejan ya desde la Noche Vieja) y que sigan así.

Me gusta traducir, lo he confirmado. Pero el inglés estadounidense me sigue pareciendo un dolor de cabeza xD Sigo practicando, igualmente. Ojalá les haya gustado. No duden en decirme lo que opinan.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_~Deja un Reviews y Arthur le dará más que un beso en la mejilla como regalo navideño a Alfred…~_


End file.
